Conventional self-serving financial terminals include: automated cash deposit machines, automated cash withdrawal machines, and automated cash deposit and withdrawal machines. To realize banknote exchange between users and machines, all these paper money handling machines are equipped with a banknote conveying channel device, which is used to convey banknotes that the user wants to deposit to the vault, and/or convey banknotes from the vault to the user.
Particularly, the banknote conveying channel device in an automated cash deposit and withdrawal machine is used to convey sorted banknotes from an upper machine interior to the vault in a lower machine interior for storage, or, to convey banknotes stored in the vault to the upper machine interior after sorting. The upper machine interior may include a banknote identification device, a banknote temporary storage device and a banknote collection device. The banknote collection device is for the user to take out or put into banknotes. The lower machine interior includes the vault for storing banknotes.
In conventional banknote conveying channel devices, banknotes undergo several redirections in the vertical plane while being conveyed from the upper machine interior to the vault. When the angle is less than 90 degrees, the conventional conveying channel device normally uses two belts to contain the banknotes being carried. This conveying method needs a lot of space and may cause banknote jams, hence deteriorating reliability of the cash recycling machine as a whole.
In addition, in the case where the lower machine interior includes multiple cash boxes, multiple channel boards and redirection mechanisms are required for conveying banknotes to respective desired cash boxes. For the conventional conveying channel device to work properly, its cash box rack has to be fully filled with cash boxes, inevitably affecting operational performance and efficiency of the machine and utilization of cash boxes.